Advances in technology have led to substantial changes to electrical distribution systems as they evolve towards a so-called “smart grid” that supports distributed energy generation from solar, wind, and other distributed energy sources in a resilient and adaptive manner. One advancement is the deployment of localized electrical systems or “microgrids,” which are capable of disconnecting from a larger utility grid (or backbone grid) and operating autonomously, alternatively referred to as “islanding.” However, in some situations, voltage disturbances on the larger utility grid can propagate to the microgrid before the microgrid is disconnected, or disconnecting two electrical grid systems may otherwise result in voltage fluctuations due to varying impedances and the like. This is undesirable, for example, when the microgrid system includes one or more electrical loads that are sensitive to voltage changes or voltage transients. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods capable of mitigating voltage disturbances when disconnecting a microgrid system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.